This invention relates to game apparatus for a game which is controlled by the skill of the players. More particularly, it relates to a game device which includes a board which can be tilted by the movement and removal of pieces on the board.
Games which involve boards which tilt due to the movement of pieces along the game board have long been known. The following U.S. patents have issued on tilting games of one type or another:
______________________________________ Nos. ______________________________________ 479,683 Truman 562,264 Wilcox 596,089 Patterson 797,105 Graves 1,201,974 Kohler 1,215,033 King 2,458,306 Schneider 3,188,089 Odell et al 3,402,929 Glass et al 3,471,147 Glass et al 3,675,920 Gorman 3,764,134 Reinertsen ______________________________________
Despite the rather large relative number of game devices which have been introduced which involve the maintaining of the equilibrium of the game board or causing same to tilt as part of the game play, such games have not achieved general popularity. Nevertheless, inasmuch as the introduction of the equilibrium of the game board into the game play produces an interesting further parameter into the game, it is believed that with the proper combination of game apparatus and rules, a game may be produced which will have broader acceptance by the general public than comparable games heretofore of this type which have been known publicly.